religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Catharina van Alexandrië
thumb|right|200px|Catharina van Alexandrië door [[Caravaggio (schilder)|Carvaggio (1595-1596) met haar attribuut: het rad.]] thumb|right|200px|Houten beeld van de Heilige Catharina van Alexandrië in de [[Sint-Franciscuskerk (Zwillbrock)|Sankt Franziskuskirche in Zwillbrock. Nederrijns, ongeveer 1530.]] Catharina van Alexandrië († 307) behoort tot de populairste heiligen van de Middeleeuwen. Mede daardoor is haar levensgeschiedenis dermate overladen met legendevorming dat over de werkelijke gang van zaken zo goed als niets meer met zekerheid valt te zeggen. Twijfel Door sommigen wordt zelfs ernstig getwijfeld aan haar bestaan. Daarom werd ze in 1969 met enige andere heiligen (onder wie de heilige Margaretha van Antiochië, de heilige Christoffel en op een iets andere manier de heilige Nicolaas) van de heiligenkalender afgevoerd. Toch komt ze weer in het directorium voor als vrije gedachtenis, omdat deze schrap-actie (zoals wel meer ingrepen uit die periode) al verschillende keren onterecht is gebleken, en het bovendien onwaarschijnlijk is dat een dergelijke grootschalige verering op helemaal niets gebaseerd zou zijn. De legende verhaalt het volgende: Legende Catharina kwam volgens de populairste legende uit een roemrijk patriciërsgeslacht en was de dochter van Costus, de gouverneur van Alexandrië. Ze kende alle werken van Plato uit haar hoofd toen ze nog maar vijftien was. Ze was de Heer met hart en ziel toegedaan, en beloofde hem haar maagdelijkheid. Nauwelijks had ze dat gedaan, of keizer Maxentius werd verliefd op haar. Op haar weigering om met hem te trouwen, wilde hij haar dwingen haar geloof af te zweren onder bedreiging met gruwelijke folteringen. Ook stuurde hij zijn veertig heidense filosofen op haar af om haar te bekeren, maar dit pakte een beetje verkeerd uit: in plaats van Catharina werden de filosofen bekeerd, en wel tot het christendom. Daarop wilde hij haar laten verpletteren met een rad waarop scherpe ijzeren punten waren gemonteerd. In plaats van Catharina brak echter het rad, getroffen door de bliksem. Hij wilde haar laten verbranden, maar het vuur waaide uiteen en verbrandde de beulen. Uiteindelijk lukte het dan toch haar te onthoofden. Uit haar halswond stroomde melk die de stad van de pest bevrijdde. Hierna werd ze door engelen naar de Sinaïberg gebracht waar later het Katharinaklooster werd gebouwd dat naar haar vernoemd is. In de christelijke kunst is een rad het vaste attribuut waarmee deze heilige wordt afgebeeld. De marteldood van Catharina is een onderwerp voor een schilderij van Jan Provoost. Trivia * De naamdag van Catharina is 25 november. * De Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk viert haar feestdag op 24 november, omdat keizerin Catharina de Grote haar naamdag niet samen wilde laten vallen met de Teruggave van het feest Opdracht van Maria in de tempel. * Sint-Catharina is ook een merkeldag. Hierbij hoort de weerspreuk '' Vriest het op Sint-Katrien, dan vriest het nog zes weken nadien.''Website over volksweerkunde van D. Jansma. * Graaf Lodewijk van Male liet in 1370 een Sint-Catharina-kapel, de Gravenkapel, bouwen te Kortrijk als mausoleum voor zichzelf. * De plaats Sint-Katrien in West-Vlaanderen is vernoemd naar deze heilige. * Rusland noemde de exclusieve Orde van de Heilige Catharina naar deze Heilige. Referenties Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Geschiedenis van Alexandrië ar:كاترينا الإسكندرانية arz:القديسه كاترين bg:Света Екатерина br:Katell Aleksandria ca:Caterina d'Alexandria cs:Kateřina Alexandrijská da:Katharina af Alexandria de:Katharina von Alexandrien el:Αγία Αικατερίνη (Μεγαλομάρτυς) en:Catherine of Alexandria es:Catalina de Alejandría et:Aleksandria Katariina fi:Katariina Aleksandrialainen fr:Catherine d'Alexandrie fy:Katarina fan Aleksanderje he:קתרינה מאלכסנדריה hr:Katarina Aleksandrijska hu:Alexandriai Szent Katalin it:Caterina d'Alessandria ja:アレクサンドリアのカタリナ ka:დიდმოწამე ეკატერინე ko:알렉산드리아의 카타리나 lv:Svētā Katrīna no Aleksandrijas mt:Santa Katarina ta' Lixandra no:Katarina av Alexandria pl:Katarzyna z Aleksandrii pt:Catarina de Alexandria ru:Екатерина Александрийская simple:Catherine of Alexandria sv:Katarina av Alexandria th:แคทเธอรินแห่งอเล็กซานเดรีย uk:Свята Катерина vec:Santa Catarina d'Ałesandria zh:聖凱瑟琳